


Su juguete personal para el estrés

by Danlez



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: El genero del lector no está especificado, Light BDSM, Other, lector AFAB, mención de los pechos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danlez/pseuds/Danlez
Summary: 707 es fantástico en la codificación, pero a veces se mete demasiado y olvida lo que está sentado en su regazo.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Su juguete personal para el estrés

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Personal Stress-toy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116936) by [RadiantFinality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantFinality/pseuds/RadiantFinality). 



> Este trabajo no me pertenece, es una traducción, cambie algunas palabras especificas para que el género del lector nunca sea mencionado, sin embargo el lector es AFAB*
> 
> *AFAB: Persona asignada "femenina" al nacer (osea, con vagina).

El fuerte resplandor de la pantalla era la única luz en la habitación. Brillaba entre azul y blanco mientras el hacker rico hacía su magia. Había una cualidad hipnótica al ver a Seven teclear, sus manos moviéndose como un rayo mientras el código se desplazaba y compilaba. Lo que era más intoxicante era que reposabas en su regazo mientras lo hacía, sintiéndolo respirar. En realidad, podías sentir cada leve sonido de su voz mientras murmuraba para sí mismo.

El código en el que estaba trabajando era complejo y más allá de tu conocimiento, especialmente a la velocidad con la que estaba trabajando. Murmuró por debajo sobre cosas que no funcionaban. Parecía un poco molesto, sus manos tensándose, pero no querías moverte en caso de que lo molestaras.  
Debatiste moverte por un largo segundo, pero él se movió primero. Su mano cayó, presumiblemente para frotar su pierna, en lugar de eso encontró la tuya. Te apretó lo suficiente como para que tus ojos se abrieran para luego pasar los dedos por tu piel. Antes de comprender lo que había sucedido, la soltó y volvió a su código. Escuchaste, esperando una respuesta, pero él no hizo ningún sonido. Parecía más relajado y su escritura era más fluida, aunque ...  
Estabas reflexionando sobre esto por un momento, observando sus dedos, cuando su mano se movió nuevamente. Esta vez se agachó para agarrar tu cadera, dándole un apretón firme. Sentiste que deberías moverte para mirarlo o decir algo, pero sabías que rompería el hechizo. Entonces te sentaste, esperando que volviera a su código.

El momento en el que parase nunca llegó, su mano izquierda se movió hacia tu frente. Se detuvo justo encima de tu ombligo y te dio un pequeño apretón. Su otra mano todavía estaba escribiendo, su enfoque todavía en la pantalla, según tu conocimiento.  
Tu respiración se aceleró cuando él movió su mano, deslizándola debajo de tu parte superior, la palma caliente contra tu piel. Su respiración seguía siendo normal, su mecanografía rápida, su otra mano explorando la piel suave y flexible de tu pecho mientras se concentraba. Era como si fueras su bola para el estrés, algo para tocar y sostener que lo ayuda a concentrarse. De hecho, te agarraba con más fuerza cada vez que se encontraba con un error que no podía solucionar, sus manos calientes te hacían querer jadear, llorar.

Cuando agarró tus senos, no pudiste evitar retorcerte, provocando un murmullo de desaprobación. No parecía gustarle ese tipo de distracción mientras estaba ocupado codificando. Su mano bajó y, por un momento, pensaste que lo molestaste. Entonces, sentiste su dedo colarse en el borde de tus jeans. Te congelaste como un ciervo a la luz de los faros mientras bajaba más, jugando en frente de tu ropa interior.

Seguramente sabe lo que está haciendo, pensaste, con el aliento atrapado en tu garganta. Comenzó a masajear el frente de tu ropa interior a la misma velocidad en la que codificaba, sus dedos casi coincidían con el clic de sus teclas mientras tipeaba.

Querías jadear, gemir, reaccionar de alguna manera, pero en cambio te mordiste el labio, tratando de contenerlo todo mientras bajaba más. Podías sentir que te estabas mojando, la ropa interior húmeda contra tu piel. Continuó frotando, sus dedos empujando y apretando bruscamente, enroscándose debajo. Intentaste mirarlo a la cara a través del reflejo de la pantalla, pero estaba en blanco. El reflejo de la pantalla en sus lentes y un montón de pelo despeinado rojo bloqueaban sus ojos, su boca frunció el ceño ante el código. Uno de sus dedos rozó tu clítoris, a través de tu ropa interior, mientras el murmuraba algo sobre las betas. Sentiste un shock en tu cuerpo y tu muslo se contrajo pero te mordiste el labio. Esperabas que tu fuerte respiración no lo hubiera molestado, no hubiera roto el hechizo. Eras su obediente juguete para el estrés en ese momento y cada momento se sentía increíble. Su aliento era cálido en la parte posterior de tu cabeza y cuello mientras buscabas escuchar algún tipo de cambio, por leve que fuera.

Jadeaste un poco cuando él presionó compilar, su codificación terminó por la noche. Sacó la mano de tus pantalones y se movió, alarmandote cuando lo hizo.  
"¿Oh? Te has mojado tanto que has hecho un desastre con mi bonita silla de cuero", dijo, levantando sus lentes y mirándose los dedos. Deslizó la silla hacia atrás y tú caíste hacia adelante, tropezando y apoyándote en su escritorio. Te inclinaste, jadeando por el final repentino de la estimulación.

"Voy a tener que hacerte pagar por esa silla. Era de cuero real, ya sabes".

Volteaste la cabeza, aún inclinado y recuperando el aliento, para verlo inclinarse sobre ti y ponerte una mano en la espalda.  
"Por supuesto, estoy seguro de que puedo aceptar algo más que dinero esta vez", susurró, empujándote de nuevo hacia su escritorio al lado de su teclado. Su mano en tu espalda era firme pero no lo suficiente como para sujetarte allí, solo lo suficiente para mantenerte en su lugar. Su otra mano desabotonó la parte superior de tus jeans, tirándolos hacia abajo para dejar tu trasero expuesto, la ropa interior visible a pesar de la oscuridad.

Pasó un dedo sobre tu ropa interior mojada, y finalmente pudiste hacer un sonido ante la maravillosa sensación. Gemiste, un sonido entrecortado de alivio y deseo reprimido. Dejando tu vulva sola por un minuto, agarró una de las mejillas de tu trasero y la apretó con fuerza, mucho más que mientras codificaba.  
Chirriaste, tu corazón se aceleró, preguntándote qué vendría después. Desde su posición en el escritorio no podías verlo, y tu mente estaba corriendo tan rápido como tu corazón.

Él respondió a tu pregunta cuando sentiste un fuerte golpe en tu trasero, te tomo un momento registrar el dolor. Cuando entendiste lo que estaba sucediendo, te había golpeado de nuevo, el sonido agudo resonaba en tus oídos. Golpeó tu trasero por tercera vez, y luego se detuvo para apretarte el trasero, deslizando sus dedos entre tus muslos para sentir cuanto te habías mojado. Nunca dejó de susurrarte tampoco. Alternó entre regaños por haberte mojado tanto y por interrumpir su codificación, y palabras desafiantes mientras te dedeaba, sus dedos pusieron a un lado tu ropa interior y se deslizaban hacia ti.

"Puedes pagarme la silla con esos deliciosos sonidos que haces", dijo, respirando en tu oído. Chirriaste un poco, la firme presión en tu espalda tenía solo la fuerza necesaria para mantenerte abajo, permitiéndote retorcerte. Su pulgar se hundió en ti mientras sus dedos frotaban tu clítoris y finalmente te llevaron al clímax. Él liberó tu espalda, dejándote caer de rodillas mientras tu cuerpo se sacudía y tu corazón comenzaba a calmarse, tus rodillas aún débiles por el orgasmo.  
"Eso valió el precio de una silla, Lol", dijo, sonriéndote


End file.
